12th Doctor in the land of Equestria
by AARON118
Summary: As 12th Doctor who we all know is Peter Capaldi but this is in land of Equestria let hope that the Doctor but Celestia and the Doctor have meet be for but in his 9 form of the Doctor but can the 12th Doctor get on well with Princess Celestia and her sister Luna and the Element of Harmony as well one more time again let find out with the story go on( hope you like it be nice to me)
1. Chapter 1

**As the TARDIS was having a meltdown and fire was coming out around the Central Console because the TARDIS was having in to a black hole as the Doctor start to Regeneration to a new form so his can start a new life some where new as well he hope so,**

"come old girl dot do this on me come on" said the 11th doctor who was looking at his hands when the Golden Energy was to about to start but a red light start coming on and off to tell it said"black hole in about 60 yards away "TARDIS but the Doctor did not get that because The Regeneration have starts it but the lest thing his said was"Geronimo"as his said that a new form his being when it Final word.

As the 12th Doctor look other his new form and then he look at the TARDIS was looking other the console so he can fry the TARDIS away from the black hole but it have gone through it before it start he Regeneration but as the TARDIS Tell him that his is not by Planet Earth no more but a new world what call Equistria and it main home town was call Canterlot.

"ok take to a new place near it home town old girl"the new doctor said to the TARDIS when it was Fry out of control for the Doctor who was now out but holding on the edge of the TARDIS with his Sonic Screwdriver in his hand. As the doctor look behind their was a castle having in the way the TARDIS was going in but as his use the Sonic Screwdriver so the Ship can go over the top of the Castle so the Doctor can not come crashing to the main room of the Castle. As Twilight Sparkle and her Friends was having a nice walk around Ponyville outside what near Everfree Forrest a loud Sound was heard and Rainbow Dash said"what is that noise coming from but is it me or do you guy thing it getting louder" as the other nod to agreed that the sound got louder.

But when their hear a loud crash as it hit the ground in the EverFree Forest alot of smock was having in the way it come in to. As for Fluttershy she went to check on the Animal near smock coming was for the other when with her so their can help as well.

When the smock die off Rainbow was Fry low but did not see a box in her way as she call out to Twilight and the other the Door to the small old box open but a pony who look to be a Pegasus and it coats was a Brown and it mane and tall a little bit lighter Brown as it said"that was a fool from the Content room"hello their I did not see you hire what is your name"I am Rainbow Dash what your name"Dash said"well miss Dash my name is the Doctor just the Doctor by the way"the doctor said as 5 more other pony come running up to Rainbow to see if she ok."Twilight this is the Doctor"rainbow dash said to the purple laver unicorn pony" ok Doctor what are you and what is that you are doing in one small box of your and why are you wet" Twilight said to the Doctor"this blue box is call the TARDIS and is a ship as well it can go in time and space"the doctor said to all the pony around him as their all said their names Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash,Fluttershy,Rarity,Applejack,pinkie pie.

As the doctor got of his blue box and lock the door be for his go with Rainbow and the other to the home town call Ponyville as their got to Twilight home the princess was waiting for her Faithful student Twilight Sparkle to get the news about the loud crashing sound from Everfree Forrest. But for Twilight can not believed that princess Celestia and Luna was there waiting inside talking to her number one helper Spike as she open the door princess Celestia said"hello my Faithful student and hello my old friend Doctor as well have been a long time we lest meet haven't doctor and hello the other Etament of Harmony as well" Celestia said to the pony in the Room.


	2. the Return of princesses mother,farther

**As princess Celestia and Luna and the Element of Harmony was look at the small box everypony was thinking how can all off us fix in to that small blue box that made of wood.**

As the Doctor ask"Made I have your name please" his said to the other Pony that his DO not know as the Purple unicorn said back"My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike"Twilight show the Dragon on her back. As the others said there name's as well who are Rainbow Dash,Rarity,Fluttershy,Applejack,Pinkie pie.

And the Doctor said"now that I know all your names do you all like to have a look around my TARIDS but Twilight ask"how can we all fix in to that small blue box of your"but before the Doctor have a change to same something princess Celestia said"you well be a main how big is it than you know of it my Faithful student"Princess Celestia said as the Doctor only nod to Twilight and the other as well. As his went to the Door of the blue box and his when in side. As Twilight and her friends and Spike watch The Princesses go in to the small box Rainbow said to Twilight"I am going to have a look in side"as she when in so did Fluttershy and the other as well but Twilight have a look at the out side of the small box before going in side of it.

When she went in side she can not believed how big it is on the inside then the Outside of the blue box as The Doctor went over to Twilight and ask"By the look on your face Twilight I can tell you got a lots of Question to ask me and go right a head I know all the Question that people/pony know" the Doctor said to Twilight as she ask One of her to the Doctor"where are we And Who are you?" Twilight said to the Doctor who said back" We are in what call a TARIDS that travel everywhere in Time and Space I said early my name is the Doctor only the Doctor" his said back as his when back to the control what was in the middle of the main room of the TARDIS but the Doctor ask Princess Luna"where do you like to go-to Luna"his ask her and Luna said back to the Question that the Doctor said to her"I like us to go back in time to see mother and Farther again" as the Doctor only nod to her Question.

As his start going around the Control panel his pulling the laver and putting buttons on the Control panel as Twilight ask Princess Celestia"Princess what it happening" she only said"we are Time Travel Twilight"as for Twilight she can not true believed that as the TARDIS come to a stop and it make everypony fallover as the Doctor got up and help the Princesses up as well and as Twilight and her friends and Spike all got up aswell.

As the Doctor got to the Door of the TARDIS and said to the Ponys what was in the TARDIS went to the Door as well his said to Princess Luna and Celestia"well calling by the TARDIS it saying it the day before your mother and Farther lets you for their Travel to look for the Elements of Harmony but as you tell their never come back but I can challenge it History if you like so your mother and Farther can read turn from their Travel"as his wait for his Reply from the two princess as Celestia said"do it Doctor I what mother and Farther back alive from their Travel"as the Doctor only nod to the Reply his said to the other"Try not to talk to the younger princess Celestia and Luna as well for you two I will be back so I will get your parents back for you so you can more free Time with your sister and your Fruitful Student and her friends as well" his said as his when back in to the TARDIS as the Princesses and the Element of Harmony what the TARDIS go Twilight can not believed how his can do that if his is only a Pegasus.

About 30minutes later when the TARDIS return as for the other and the Princesses only hoping that the Doctor Bing back their parents as the TARDIS door open two biggest pony with a horn of a unicorn and wings of a Pegasus can out one was in the colour of the night sky but darker then Luna his have a moon and the star like the night sky as well and for the other one it have the Horn of a unicorn and wings of a Pegasus as well it colour it white and her mane and tall is the same colour as Princess Celestia mane but darker as well for her Cutie Mark is the big Sun bigger than princess Celestia one as Princess Celestia and Luna went up to the two Alicorn and said"Hello mother and Farther I missed you a lot".luna and Celestia said at the same time.


End file.
